I know we're cool
by Anninaro
Summary: Un oneshot de Lysandro, pasen a leer : ) Espero les guste uwu


¿cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? Llegaste a mi vida inesperadamente y me cambiaste por completo, Te amo.

-Te amo- me susurraste al oído y desde ahí todo cambió.

Te besé, adoro el sabor de tu bálsamo labial y me encanta que cada vez que nos vemos trates tan efusivamente qué no note que lo aplicas, pero si lo noto, eres tan adorable; y ese día de abril, siendo tu cumpleaños, no fue diferente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, damita- te susurre y besé el dorso de tu mano para después acercarte una caja de regalo.

-Oh, no tenías que regalarme nada, pero gracias- te sonrojaste y en ese instante quise besarte, abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir pero estabamos en un lugar público y si lo hacía voltearías la cara haciendo un puchero, golpearías mi hombro y me dejarías de hablar unos 10 minutos, como ya lo habias hecho veces anteriores.

Fuimos a tu casa "Mis padres no estarán" comentaste levemente mientras tus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Lysando, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijiste y tus ojos brillaban ¿querías llorar de felicidad... tristeza? ¿qué es lo que había en tu corazón? No pude más, te besé, te sorprendiste al principio pero no tardaste en responder; el beso subió de tono, no tardamos en profundizarlo, nuestras lenguas ansiosas se volvieron a encontrar y no tenian ni la más mínima intención de separarse.

Terminamos en tu habitación.

(The dream that we lived was better than divine, everyday was like a gift once upon a time)

Te acosté en la cama y me posicione arriba de tí, temblaste un poco, era tu primera vez, tenías miedo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- me sonreiste con amor, con confianza y te devolví la sonrisa, me encantas.

Nos besamos de nuevo y mis manos bajaron a tu cintura, después a tu cadera y te aferré a mi.

(Nothing seems as pretty as the past)

Te avergonzaste y tapaste cuando tu blusa cayó al suelo, te veías tan linda.

-No tienes que avergonzarte, eres hermosa, Danielle- me viste sorprendida y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotarón de tus ojos.

Mis besos fueron bajando hasta tus pechos; perdí el control cuando te escuche gemir mi nombre y después me quitaste la camisa, me vuelves loco.

(You really need to listen to me because i'm telling you the truth, i mean this, i'm okay)

Ese día me entregaste todo de tí en cada embestida que daba.

-Lysandro- tus ojos estaban cristalinos y no parabas de gemir mi nombre y temblar debajo de mí, tus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mí espalda y tus uñas se enterraban en mí tatuaje; yo, en cambio, te besaba la frente, los párpados, los labios. Te susurraba todo lo que querias escuchar y te acercaba más a mí.

-Te amo, Danielle. Te amo, te amo- mi voz era profunda y un poco ronca, la tuya era dulce y reconfortante; lo disfrutabas tanto como yo y eso me hacía feliz.

Había música de fondo ¿tú la habías puesto? era una de tus musicales favoritos así que cuando recuperamos el aliento, después de esa última embestida, te canté al oído.

-I'd rather be blue, thinking of you, i'd rather be blue over you than be happy with somebody else- te reíste divertida y cantaste conmigo, después me miraste a los ojos y te acurrucaste en mi pecho desnudo.

Todo era perfecto.

"era"

-Lo siento- murmuraste aquel frío día de septiembre, te habías enamorado de alguien más.

(¿Quién me ha robado el mes de abril? Lo guardaba en el cajón donde guardo el corazón)

A pesar de todo, continuamos siendo amigos pero ese día me destrozaste.

Sentados en la cafetería a la cual recurriamos seguido cuando eramos pareja, llegaste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con tu pareja en brazo, lo veías con amor, lo sé, tu solías mirarme de la misma manera.

Sabes que aún te amo y a pesar de eso, descaradamente, me invitaste a tu boda.

Aún así, me alegra verte feliz.

(Memories seem like so long ago, time always kills the pain)

 **Pues aquí está uwu**

 **¿Qué les pareció? :( se que esta muy corto pero para ser mi primer fanfiction siento que lo hice bien :)**

 **(Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas)**

 **Aqui están las canciones de los fragmentos que utilice, por si quieren escucharlas :)**

 **Sail away - The Rasmus**

 **Fluorescent adolescent - Arctic Monkeys**

 **I'm not okay - My Chemical Romance**

 **I'd rather be blue over you - Funny Girl**

 **Quién me ha robado el mes de abril - Joaquín Sabina**

 **Cool - Gwen Stefani**


End file.
